Eclipse
by Laylania
Summary: There were two things that startled me. One: They were from the school, and Two: They were just like us. All I can say is, we were in for a wild ride. Max X Fang, Oc x Oc. Slight pairings inside.


**HigurashiDoll:** I've given in to the temptation of writing a Maximum Ride story after rereading The Angel Experiment. Heh.

**Claim:** I do own Alexis, Eric and Allie, as well as any other original characters. Please ask for permission before using them.

**Disclaim:** I don't, however, own Fang, Max, or any of flock. Nothing that James Patterson owns. I wish I did.

**Pairing(s):** Fang x Max, Oc x Oc, Slight Fang x Oc, slight Max x Oc.

Light penetrated my eyelids, sensative skin fluttering before drawing back, allowing the almost blinding light to pierce through the sleepy haze- though how I could sleep in a curled up position I didn't know- that clouded my mind, and I blinked twice before everything snapped back into focus.

The same narrow, cylinder like bars kept me from the outside world- well, outside of the dog crate, anyway. The only thing I had going for me right now was that they- meaning the crazy scientists that had more than a few screws loose- had enough common sense and mercy left in their bodies to put me in a large crate, so my knees weren't pressed directly up against my ribs. If they were, it would have made it hard to breath.

"Alex!" A harsh whisper of my nickname reached my ears and I stiffened, golden brown eyes peering through the gloom before connecting dimly with inhuman green, cat like slits boring through the dark.

"Eric? Is that you?" I whispered back, not raising my voice any higher, lest we bring attention to ourselves. I really had no intention of finding out if the scientists were any less merciless if they didn't get enough sleep than when they did. Yeesh, who in their right mind _would_ want people poking and proding at you like you were some mutant freak? Correction, I _am_ a mutant freak. Guess that makes it a mute point then.

"Yeah. You okay? Did they hurt you?" The black haired, tan skinned boy I knew so well- since I could recollect memories of being here at the School- asked in concern, and it brought a twinge of a smile to my lips. That was Eric for you, always worrying over others instead of himself. Though he did it a lot around me. I wonder why.

"No, not too bad. What about you?" I inquired in return, and I could faintly see him shake his head before he answered,

"No, they didn't get me either. Alexis, I have a plan."

"What sort of plan?" I asked, curiousity rising within me as I blinked, and Eric's sharp veridian eyes met mine.

"I'm going to bust out of here. You coming with me?" He responded, and I stared at him for a few moments. Just _stared._ What in the _hell_ was he thinking, trying to bust out of the school? Did he have a few screws loose too? I think not, Eric was the picture of perfect mental health. He was a smart boy, almost too smart. So I guess the only thing running through my brain was, _Why didn't I think of that first?_

"What about Allie?" I whispered back, feeling a twinge- more than a twinge, it was almost an overwhelming wave- of concern for the young sandy brown haired girl who slept in the cage next to mine. She was young, probably no older than six. And already she had been grafted with eagle DNA. A keen mind, predator instincts- though underdeveloped- and sharp eyes, I wondered just what they were planning to do to the poor saphhire eyed girl.

"We'll take her with us. You with me or not?" answered Eric. Biting my lip, I debated for a few moments, sitting back on my haunches as my mind whirled, overflowing with thoughts that made me want to clutch my head to stop the stream of thinking.

"Yes." I answered finally, no hesitation to my tone. I could see Eric's faint smile through the gloom, and I smiled back in return. I had no doubts, Eric would find a way to get out of here. He wasn't grafted with raven DNA for a reason, if not this. Actually, I wondered if there was any reason for them to do this to us, besides the well known fact that they seemed to like seeing children in pain, though Eric and I were barely children. He was fifteen, and I almost fifteen. Darn him for being about eight months older than me, settled by when we gave ourselves birthdays.

"Good. Because I've been working on the latch to my cage all night and-"

"You haven't got any sleep?!" I demanded, feeling overwhelming concern for my friend, though Eric continued as though he hadn't heard me,

"-I've almost got it unlatched."

"What?" I asked numbly, and I was positive my mouth was hanging open. Closing my mouth, I stared at him through the dingy shadows of the room as the creak of metal reached my overly sensative ears followed by the sound of scuffed sneakers on the linoleum floor before the latch to my cage was undone, and I tumbled out clumsily onto my back. "Thanks."

Eric nodded before turning his gaze towards Allie's cage, and I crawled forward on my hands and knees- god I felt stupid doing this but it was for Allie- and nimbly undoing the clasp of the cage with slender fingers and pulling the sleeping six year old out of her cage. Sandy blond hair shifted, a soft voice mumbling something under her breath before falling back asleep, face nestled against the crook of my neck. I smiled gently, hoisting her into my arms as I stood, shifting her so that she wouldn't hurt her back or neck before I turned to Eric, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Shh. I'm trying to think." he whispered harshly, holding one tanned finger towards his pale pink lips, brow furrowing in thought as I fell silent, watching him as he paced around for a few moments. I could almost see the cogs working in his mind, and it brought a small smile to my lips. Though how we failed to attracted attention from the cameras I knew they had stationed around here, I didn't know. "This way!"

Jolted out of my thoughts, I jerked my head up before following after Eric hastily, arms secured around the still sleeping Allie- how that girl slept that much, I had no idea- as my dingy, battered sandals slapped against the floor quietly, and Eric placed a hand on my shoulder, indicating for me to stop as he pressed a finger against his lips again before pointing forward, cat like green eyes narrowed into slits.

Following his gaze, my own golden brown narrowed as well, catching sight of a few males worthy of a model like status- Erasers. Biting my lip, I turned towards Eric. "What are we going to do?" I hissed to him in a soft whisper, and he frowned before beckoning me forward, and I did so obediently.

"When I give the signal, take a running jump and get into the air with Allie. I'll follow, okay?" he answered in my ear, and I nodded silently as I tensed, shoulder blades shifting underneath my pale skin in preparation for the beating they were about to take. Counting down to three with his fingers, Eric pushed me forward roughly. "Now!"

Muscles stretched, and gossamer thin, leathery wings spread from identical splits in the skin on either side of my spine, bringing with it the odd sensation of tingling as I beat them, membranous skin groaning underneath the added weight of Allie, though I hovered feet above the ground, far enough to where the now howling Erasers couldn't reach me, yet close enough to wait for Eric.

It was almost sickening, glancing at the veins that pulsed with blood in the leather like flesh of my wings, hollow bones stretching it out like a tarp so that it created a maze of veins along the almost transparent brown- almost black- flesh, curved, talon like tips whispering through the air as I hovered, waiting anxiously for Eric as Allie shifted in my arms, head raising up as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?" I cooed to her gently, and the sandy brown haired girl blinked at me sleepily before nodding with a soft, shy smile as I heard the soft yet powerful sound of feathers gliding through the cool night air, and I turned mid air to face Eric, who was grinning slightly as he turned his head.

"Let's go." he said, and I nodded, following beside him as I patted Allie's back as best I could, feeling the ridged skin between her shoulder blades beneath the thin blue shirt they had given her, and I knew once she had fully woken up, those ridges would give way to tawny, white tipped wings with edgings of dark brown, reaching almost five feet in wing span. For six years old, Allie was tall and thin, making it easier for her to fly with lighter bones.

"Alex?" It was Allie. Golden brown eyes shifting downward, I glanced towards her as I smiled faintly, and she stared up at me with baby blue eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked gently, and her lips turned down in a slight frown, gaze questioning as she asked,

"Where are we going? Away from the bad men?"

"Yes, from the bad men. You'll..." I nearly choked trying to hold back the tears that brimmed at the edges of my sharp vision, "You'll never have to see those bad men again."

Pure, sky blue eyes stared back at me before closing briefly as Allie yawned and nestled into my arms, too tired to fly right now. It was understandable, she was young and needed all the sleep she could get. Speaking of sleep....

I tried to stiffle my yawn, though piercing green eyes caught the notion. "We'll find a place to rest up ahead." said Eric, and I nodded before closing my eyes, knowing my way around through the cloudless sky like the back of my hand. Looks like bat DNA, though freaky at some points- the wings, super enhanced hearing, not so good eyesight during the day- wasn't all bad.

It was nice, to be honest. To feel the air current underneath my wings, the powerful downward stroke and gliding through the air smoother than any jet or airplane could, the wind blowing through long tresses of dark brown hair- we'd have to cut it at some point, it was starting to get annoying- that fluttered with the slightest breeze.

Blinking owlishly(Oh ha ha) as the sound of running water- _a stream,___my subconscious whispered to me in my mind- _Wow I really need to stop talking to the voices in my head,_- as I slid my gaze towards the ever so quiet Eric.

"There's a stream about five miles from here, we should rest there." I told him, voice straining to be heard over the wind as I neared him, my wings just barely missing his on the downstroke, and he nodded, somewhat long black hair- it reached just to his shoulders and framed his face nicely, though despite making him look a bit girly- whipping around his face, and he pulled it away from the tanned flesh in irritation, green eyes narrowing as he started downward, and I followed, holding Allie tighter as the wind pulled at locks of light brown hair.

Feet touching the ground, my muscles groaned as I retracted my wings, disappearing into the slits of ridged skin hidden by my black tanktop and mid abdomen long white jacket- though nice, it didn't do much for warmth- as I turned towards Eric, who was staring towards something in the brush. "Eric?"

"Let's find somewhere to rest. We're leaving early tomorrow." said Eric, and I blinked, wondering if it wasn't past midnight- it certainly felt like it, at least- I nodded anyways, searching for a tree that would hold all three of us. Finding one near the river's edge, I motioned to Eric, who leapt into the tree easily before I handed him Allie and climbed up myself.

Shedding my jacket before resting against the thick branch, I covered Allie with my jacket before pulling her to me, holding her protectively- what could I say? The small girl was like a daughter to me- as I finally gave into the insistent pull of sleep.


End file.
